


Satisfaction

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a post on Tumblr: grantaire just being really happy and proud that he gave enjolras a really satisfying orgasm that’s it that’s all i need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30375) by pylades-funk. 



Enjolras let out a soft whimpered sound when Grantaire pulled his mouth away, his chest rising and falling with a new rapidity, a blush of red on his cheeks, his upper chest. Enjolras went almost and entirely limp, his head fallen back onto the pillow, blond hair spread all across it.

Grantaire laid his chin on his hands, elbows rested on the bed from where he watched the other man. He was settled comfortably between Enjolras thighs, and he wiped his mouth with his fingers.

Enjolras’ eyelids were drooping, hiding beautiful eyes from Grantaire’s view, but he looked tired, immensely satisfied, and happy. Grantaire had made Enjolras  _happy,_ had sated a need of the other man: the devotee had left his devotion in a state of bliss.

Grantaire could not prevent himself from grinning, and he leaned slightly, laying his head on the top-most part of Enjolras’ right thigh. “Do I seem like a pillow to you?”

"Mildly." Grantaire allowed, pressing a kiss to the skin there. "You’re perhaps warmer than average." He was proud of himself, proud to have Enjolras look so delightfully  _relaxed_  - the leader almost always carried himself with stiffness for the sake of being looked upon with respect, but he knew Grantaire respected him regardless of his position on the bed.

"What are you grinning for?" Enjolras asked, his own lips taking on a bright smile as he watched the brunet. He reached out, curling his hand in Grantaire’s hair and gently playing over his scalp.

"Because you look happy." Grantaire said simply, and Enjolras’ face lit up slightly, as if the statement had set a candle newly burning behind his eyes.

"Oh." He said softly. His expression became more serious. "I’m glad  _you_  are happy.”

Grantaire’s heart leapt in his chest. He laid his head back on Enjolras’ thigh, enjoying the hand in his hair as he trailed thoughtful fingers over Enjolras’ other thigh. “Sleep next to me.” Enjolras requested, and Grantaire crawled up the bed, pressing against the other man’s side and pulling the covers over the both of them. “I like to sleep like this. It is… Secure.”

"If you say so." Grantaire murmured agreeably, amused. "Lots of people like to cuddle."

"It’s not the cuddling, it’s-"

"What we’re doing right now is cuddling, Enjolras, I won’t argue with you on that."

"But-"

"No."


End file.
